Hermione and Pansy
by hermdrayreturns
Summary: Hermione confesses how she fell in love...rated R for lesbian sex and maybe swearing. I don't own anything of Harry Potter. All belong to J.K.Rowling


**_Author's note: this is a one-shot. Its got lesbian sex…(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) and I wrote it cause im bored. Hope you like it!_**

HERMIONE AND PANSY

You'd think I was a bookworm. You'd think I tried to hard to study. Sure, You're right. But you don't know anything other than that. Yeah, I've had a few boyfriends. Viktor, Harry, Ron, even Malfoy though no one knows about that.

They don't even think that I've had sex. For all they know, I'm a goodie-two-shoes virgin. Oh, but I've had sex. I've had enough sex to last me a lifetime. Thing is, not just with boys. I have sex with a girl.

I don't know why it's with a girl that I orgasm, moaning and groaning in ecstasy. I know that I believe every girl should have some fun with another girl at least once in a lifetime. But we don't have just sex. We make love. We show each other how much. We let our moods out on each other in a sexual way. When we're angry, we're rough and groaning. When we're sad, we're slow. When we're happy, we're slow and slick, moaning our throats hoarse.

I'm in love with her. She's infatuated with me. We can't eat that much. Like we used to. I don't study that much only because she visits me every night. But I still get good grades…I guess I'm just a genius. She doesn't have sex with others like she used to. We think of each other every second. Well, I know I do, she tells me she does.

You wanna know who it is?

Pansy Parkinson.

I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy. But the truth is, I am.

I'm Hermione Granger and I'm crazily in love with Pansy Parkinson. I'll sing it from the rooftops if she asked me to. I bet she would too, if I asked her. I've always believed in fighting for my rights. But now, since she asked me to, I'd rather not. I'd rather not tell anyone that I'm a bi. Boys still excite me.

But Pansy excites me to the point where there's nothing else. Only her.

I love the way she arches inwards when she orgasms unlike everyone else, who arch backwards. I love her full breasts, especially when I rub my palms all over them, making her middle reach up and rub against mine.

I love it when she pushes me roughly on my back and licks from my legs up to my most pleasure point. I love it when her little pink wet tongue flick across my folds, eliciting my squeals of delight.

You wanna know how it started?

* * *

I was at the library, studying of course. As I flipped a page I felt my seat shake a bit. I noticed that someone was sitting next to me.

"Studying Granger? Again?" I heard. It was girl's voice. A voice that I knew. A voice that most people hated. One that I liked.

I turned my head. There she was. A zip up leather mini skirt and red boob tube with black stilettos donning her feat. Her raven hair falling slightly below her shoulders. A cute little silver ring sticking to her bellybutton.

Me in my plain uniform.

"What are you doing here Pansy," I drawled. She smirked.

"Bored I guess," she shrugged.

"Oh?" I know it was a dumb thing to say but…her bellybutton ring caught my attention. Suddenly I had an urge wrap my lips around it and tug. Just to find out her reaction. While I was dreaming, she kept going on about how Theodore Nott dumped her for some guy. Something about her wanting to try something new.

That brought me up to speed.

"Try something new?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know…like…with a girl?" she whispered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Although it was a pretty weird thing to say to me, it kind of made me get a bit more attracted to her. I was starting to pay attention to her face more now. Large blue eyes and perfectly symmetrical lips. Her lip gloss was a shade of light pink. It suited her pretty well. Her face was sun-kissed, a bit like mine. She must have spent some time in the sun during the holidays.

I was getting a bit freaked out now. I was getting…attracted? To Pansy Parkinson? Of all people? I was probably crazy because I was studying so hard. I had to get out of here. I needed to breathe. I couldn't let this happen to me!

"Sorry Pansy, I gotta go," I picked up my books as I stood up but she pulled on my arm.

"Please don't leave." She pleaded. She bit her lip and looked down. I guess she realized that she was acting helpless, in front her enemy.

"Why would you want _me_ to listen to you?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "I guess you're the only one around here that would listen…" she looked away. She looked so helpless. I reached over and wiped away the tear that was traveling down her flawless face.

She looked at me surprisingly. Right then, at that moment, I knew what she really wanted from me. I knew that she wanted me. She put her hand on my hand; the one that was on her face and closed her eyes.

The expression her face showed was that she was savoring a touch that she had wanted for a long time.

A very long time.

As if reading my thoughts she said, "I've wanted this since the beginning of this year." Surprising really. The beginning of this year was 4 months ago.

"Why?" I asked yet another question. I sat down in a position so that my legs were on either side of the bench, as did she.

"I don't know, you…are just so innocent…but you look like you're a wild person on the inside…It's stupid…I…I-" she faltered.

"Shhh…" I told her. I don't know what was going on. She just…caught my attention. A slytherin…wanted me…not what I had in mind… (a guy) but the thought of…fooling around with a girl was very thrilling. I wanted to find out what it was like…I wanted to experiment.

"Have you done it before?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"It was a party and I was drunk…I can't really remember how it was…how I was…but I remember that the girl doing it to me was _really_ skilled…" she drifted away. Then she came back down to earth. She moved towards me on the bench. I knew what was coming next.

She sealed her lips upon mine.

I felt like I had been blown into another world. A girl's lips upon mine was so exhilarating…I wanted to touch her…to feel, to rub, explore…a million things were rushing through my head so I grasped onto her hair tightly.

She parted my lips and let her tongue wander around in my mouth. That's when all my thoughts disappeared. My hands traveled past her shoulders; down to her breasts…they were beautifully shaped. Round as oranges and firm…I squeezed them gently, making her gasp in surprise.

Then she pulled away from my lips and started nibbling from my jaw to my ears. When she reached my ears she suckled on them softly charging a thousand jolts trickling through my body and forming a deep pool in my womanhood.

"I want this to be more special for us, I'll come to your room tomorrow, everyone will be going to Hogsmeade." She whispered into my ear. Our rooms were both in the Prefect dorms…it would be easy.

I kissed her on the neck lightly and got up, collected my things and walked quickly out of the library.

ooooOoooo

The next day I paced around in my room anxiously. Everyone had left for Hogsmeade, I had told all my friends that I was sick and they believed it. They can be pretty gullible.

They would kill me if they knew.

I looked at my watch for the 10th time…she should have been her by now…

Suddenly I felt a pair of soft hands curl around my waist and someone blowing in my ear. I leaned back and felt the contours of Pansy's body. Her large breasts and her flat stomach.

She kissedmy cheek softly and I turned around to face her. Only, she wasn't there.

I could feel her but I couldn't see her…what was going on…was I dreaming?

Then a thought struck me. I raised my hand over her head and pulled down slowly. I was right. She was wearing an invisibility cloak. I pulled it off slowly to see her wearing her school uniform.

As was I.

However, hers was more alluring. The skirt was rolled up so that it was mid-thigh length and her shirt almost busting to open, covering her breasts. She pulled my face in with the tips of her fingers and kissed me deeply. Again, my thoughts vanished and we walked towards my bed with only one thing in our minds.

She pushed me gently on my back and climbed on beside me. She slowly unbuttoned my blouse as we stared at each other and when she got it off I helped get her shirt off. She was wearing no bra so I traced my fingers around her light pink nipples as we locked our lips in another heated kiss.

Her hand traveled down to my skirt as we got up on our knees, and she paused as I le my teeth drag over her neck…teasing her. Her other hand went into my rough hair and she gripped it tightly as my fingers pinched her nipples. I didn't really know what I was doing but I just did what normal men and women do during foreplay.

Her nipples looked so firm and inviting that I couldn't resist. I took one into the roof of my mouth between the inside of my upper lip and my top teeth. She gasped as I started to suck on it gently and as I got faster her hips moved in a slow rocking motion. I put my knee in between her thighs so that she could gyrate on something. It seemed to help because she started arching her back.

Then I turned the other neglected nipple and this time took it in between my lips like a baby would and suckled on it. My hand went down to my skirt and I unzipped the side. I paused for a second to get it off because it was getting a bit too hot in our room.

She kept hers on but she slid off her underwear. We went back to our old position of me sitting on my knees (which were apart) on the mattress and her sitting her womanhood on my knee.

I nibbled around her nipples and then blew on them, making them harder. She kissed my along my forehead to my temple as I licked her nipples roughly. She pulled me in for a kiss and I snuck my hand up her short skirt. Her breathing got rapid as my fingers played around on her inner thigh and her clit.

"Please Hermione…."she moaned. I let my fingers slip in gradually and I sighed outwardly as I felt her tight insides. She was soft and creamy from our foreplay. I used my finger to go in out slowly as she rocked faster, her pleasure showing on her face. She tilted her head back as my fingers gyrated inside of her. I placed my mouth on her neck and sucked on her skin deeply.

"Oh Hermione…more…yes..ahh…" she moaned. Suddenly she started shaking all over and I realized she was about to cum. I beckoned my fingers inside her and she arched her body inwards as she moaned loudly. I felt her juices fall all over me and I took out my fingers to lick them. She tasted salty, but she smelled sweet. Weird huh? I still lied it though.

I watched her as she calmed down, her breaths becoming less rapid. When she finally calmed down she got up and kissed me sweetly. She unclasped my bra and took it off as she lowered me onto the soft bed. I leaned up and put my arms around her neck as she kneaded my breasts with her palms. I arched my back. I guess I was so stimulated because I had never had sex with a girl before.

I raised my hips up to hers and she grinded down against me, I could faintly feel her clit rub against mine and I bucked my hips uncontrollably. Sensing that that was what I liked, she held onto my hips and rubbed her clit on mine more. We grinded on each other faster and harder, moaning softly, gasping to each other, adjusting, spreading our legs and as I felt myself getting closer she stopped grinding on me (upon which I glared at her) and kissed each of my breasts softly.

If my looks could kill she would have been obliterated by now.

But she looked at me lustfully and then started placing feather light kisses upon my stomach and lower, she dipped her little tongue into my bellybutton which aroused my a lot as well as ticked me.

I was bucking my hips in wild abandon by the time she reached my pussy. She kissed each the inside of each lip and then licked my clit wildly over and over and over again. I was so stimulated by now that my grip on the sheets turned my knuckles white. Then, finally, she tongued me rapidly. I came as soon as she struck me the third time, writhing in pleasure under her.

She settled down beside me and we both turned to face each. I was still breathing heavily so she waited for me to stop.

"That was so good…" she sighed. She kissed me soundly on the lips and draped her arms around me. So we fell asleep. My arms around her waist and hers around my neck.

* * *

And that is how it started. Slowly we kept going to each others rooms every night. Sometimes I even get her to study. But mostly we have hot steamy-

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Oh…that's Pansy…gotta go…

END

**_Author's note: hey guys…this might have been really bad…but keep in mind I was bored and it was my first lesbian story…_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW…if it was bad, please give pointers…don't fame…pretty please? **_

   

**_Love yall…_**


End file.
